deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/4, Joint Task Force 2 vs. Spetsnaz - Alfa Group
Joint Task Force 2: Canada's elite special operations unit, destroying their opponents with lethal precision. V.S. Spetsnaz - Alfa Group: Russia's legendary special forces, brutally trained soliders, taugh to endure the hells of war. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Here we have two elite special forces unit going head to head. Warrior #1: Joint Task Force 2 Joint Task Force 2 is Canada's special operations unit. They are mainly tasked with counter-terrorism operatings although have been known to operate in military scenarios like Bosnia, Iraq, Afghanistan and various other locations aswell as various body guarding scenarios for Canadian officals and high-status people such as Olympic athletes and Ambassadors. The Task Force as it is mostly commonly known was formed 1993 when their was a push for a new and more advanced counter-terrorism unit that took on ex-Military operators due to the Canadian forces having better training than the Police. When it was formed, the Force mainly took and still takes operators from the Canadian Airbourne Regiment and Canadian Light Infantry unit. The Task Force's first main military missions were situated against Serbian snipers in Bosnia where small teams were tasked with eliminating the snipers as they proveded a serious threat to UN troops, aswell as this, small teams partisipated in more than 50 hostage freeing operations, all of which, ended in success. The Task Force has operated with and has strong connections with Delta Force and the Special Air Service and has had a great deal of sucesses in the various operations it's been tasked with and is reported to have had only one casualty in several years. Warrior #2: Spetsnaz - Alfa Group Alfa Group is one of Russia's more famous special forces. They are a unit that covers a variety of tasks from counter terrorism to military engagements like Operation Storm-333, Aeroflot Flight 6833, Afghanistan and the Chechen wars. Alfa as they are often refered too was formed in 1974 in the aftershocks of the 1972 Munich Summer Olympics where a world audience saw German police fail terribley to rescue Israeli athletics taken hostage. This and a rise in terrorist operations to put fear and pressure under goverments for money pushed many goverments to generate counter-terrorism and effectivley the first special forces units of their military ever. Alfa has had a big variety of operations since Russian officals believed that for Alfa to effective, it must have military counter-terrorism and special forces training combined, this training made Alfa a brutal and effective unit and earned them the tasks of military operations in Afghanistan, the Chechen wars and the first choice for dealing with terrorist attacks. Alfa Group has been the first choice for many operations and have earned a reputation for brutal and tireless training which drives the soldiers to their very limit in order to suceed, troops are also taugh to be the weapon and use everything in their enviroment as a tool. Weapons Weapon Table Sigsauer.jpeg|The SIG Sauer P229. Benelli M3 Super 90.jpg|The Benelli M3. 350px-UMP 45.jpg|The UMP45. C8A1ELCAN.JPG|The C8SFW Carbine 1318727-mp 443 grach large.gif|The MP-443 Grach. Saiga12new.jpg|The Saiga-12. 800px-AK-105_Avtomat_Kalashnikova.jpg|The AK-105. Bizon.jpg|The PP-19 Bizon. Comparison To find a victor among these two warrios, I will as always with special forces battles, compare the weapons, these weapons will contribute toward my final edge and will likely be an asset to reader's votes. SIG Sauer P226 vs. MP-443 Grach: The SIG begins with the advantage of weight here, weighing in at 905g compared to the Grach which comes in at 950g, the SIG continues with the advantage of length which is measured at 180mm compared to the Grach which measures at 198mm. The Grach defends itself with a magazine capacity of 17 compared to the SIG's 13, overall, I have to call this even, the SIG is a compact killer and it's shorter and lighter than the Grach but the Grach has a few additional rounds which could make that difference just as the SIG could by being shorter and lighter. Edge: Even Benelli M3 vs. Saiga-12: This is a very close matchup, both shotguns are evenly matched is several details, both are armed with 8 shell capacity and have similar weights so it will be down to design and other details here, the Saiga-12 is nearly 200mm shorter with the stocks folded giving it an advantage and the Saiga-12 uses a rotating bolt, which is highly reliable and much healthier for the gun, overall, these two advnatages will give the Saiga-12 the edge. Edge: Alfa Group UMP45 vs. PP-19 Bizon: Alfa Group has this no arguement, the PP-19 Bizon utilises an enormous 64 round magazine for the user and has nothing to compare to the UMP. Edge: Alfa Group C8SFW Carbine vs. AK-105 Carbine: The C8 kicks off with the advantage of a lighter weight, weighing in at 2.81kg compared to the AK's 3kg and continues with the advantage of shorter length, measuring at 800m compared to the AK's 824mm. The C8 strikes again with a maximum rate of fire calculating in at 950rpm compared to the AK's 650rpm and C8 finishes the kill with a muzzle velocity of 900m/s compared to the AK's 840m/s. Edge: Joint Task Force 2 My Edge After alot of thinking, I'm handing my edge to Joint Task Force 2 but only barley, Alfa group have alot of history fighting in both counter-terrorism and military scenarios however, Joint Task Force 2 has done this too, partisipating in modern warfare more recentl like Serbia, Afghanistan and over missions we don't know about. Joint Task Force 2 also dominate at the two essential ranges, mid and long range which gives a better chance at defeating the Spetsnaz in combat when placed into these two ranges. Overall, I believe that Joint Task Force 2 have what it takes to barley beat the Spetsnaz here and they have the advantage with weaponary. '''The Deadliest Warrior: '''Joint Task Force 2 Notes *It will be a 6 on 6. *It will take place aboard a cargo ship in close quarters. *Combatants will be dressed as they are represented in their introduction peices. *If you have opposition to another player's vote, please contact me for further action. *Apologies for any mistakes. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts